Raining Cats and Dogs
by Ninja Neko
Summary: Kiba is about to turn 17 and hasn't had a girlfriend! But when the Fifth ask him to go on a mission with one of her 16 year old relatives. Everything Kiba thought he knew about Girls will change [KibaXOC] Strongly rates M for later chapters. ENJOY!


_( A/N: This is EXTREMELY rated M. So read at your own risk. )_

Once upon a time, in a land far off in a different world….Okay stop! This isn't a once upon a time story, and no, Naruto isn't the main character…Kiba is!

Kiba laid on top of Akamaru's doghouse chewing on an old chicken bone. He was deep in thought about a telephone conversation he had had with Shikamaru 10 minutes earlier.

Conversation

" …WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU TELL ME THAT!" Kiba shouted into the phone.

" Ino started it. She came onto me. I thought it would be pointless…I was wrong. I enjoyed it if that's hard to believe." Shikamaru replied

" Shikamaru. I didn't want to know u slept with Ino. I am going. Bye" Kiba hung up disgusted.

End Conversation

Kiba shivered at the thought of sleeping with Ino. He considered her a whore and she probably had Aids or another STD. But who was he to say whom slept with her. He was still 100 virgin since your hand really didn't count for anything.

He gave a heavy sigh. Damn teenage hormones. He was 16 years old about to turn 17, a Juunin, and hadn't even touched a women in a sexual way. All the other teenagers ( Besides Rock Lee, Chouji, and Shino probably) had a girlfriend. Sasuke came back and claimed Sakura. Naruto fell head over heals for Hinata. As you've figured Shikamaru and Ino are together, unless she was just horny, and Tenten and Neji are inseparable.

Poor Kiba had no one at all. Besides Akamaru.

There was suddenly a small meow coming from the corner of the fence. Kiba and Akamaru sat up in unison and looked around. Sitting on the fence was a brown tabby cat cleaning itself. Akamaru growled and darted toward it, Not thinking he banged his head against the fence. Kiba and the cat gave a laugh of amusement.

" Akamaru. Leave it alone. It's not bothering you at all." Kiba said jumping down off the doghouse. He headed toward the fence and called to the cat. He really had nothing against felines. They just weren't his favorite creature.

The cat jumped down into Kiba's arms. Akamaru, out of jealousy, barked and jumped for the cat. Kiba held it tight, but the cat got scared and attacked Kiba to let it go. It hissed and growled.

" AH HEY STOP! WTF! STOP!"

" KYU! "

The cat stopped and jumped into the arms of a Kunoichi. She was standing on his fencepost. Her had dirty-blonde hair and catlike structures to her. She was very pretty. He guessed her to be around his age and she wore a Leaf Village headband on her forehead.

" Aw! Kyu. What are you thinking running away from mommy." She spoke in a soft tone. " I thought I lost you silly…"

She noticed Kiba and Akamaru. " You were playing with dogs? Kyu they are mutts. I told you…"

" A Mutt! Who do you think you are calling me and my dog a mutt!" Kiba growled.

" Well that's what you are. Now we must leave." She jumped down and kissed Kiba's cheek. " Thank you for finding her…even if you are a mutt. Bye Puppy." She vanished.

Kiba felt his face turn red. He slowly rose his hand to his cheek and he was in a trance. Some…strange beautiful girl that he had never meet. Came out of nowhere and kissed his cheek.

" Kiba! Godaime Hokage wants to see you pronto! You have a mission!" Yelled his older sister Hana

Kiba jumped at the sound of her voice, then when he figured out what she said he gave a smirk.

" Come on Akamaru! Tsunade Sama needs us." Kiba ran past his sister with Akamaru in toe.

( _Kiba's POV)_

I slowly walked into Tsunade Sama's office. The chair was turned toward the window and he could tell someone was sitting there. I assumed it was the Fifth Hokage.

" You called for me Godaime Hokage? "

The chair spun around and to my amazement there sat the very girl from earlier, she propped her feet up on the desk and her tabby Nin-neko sat in her arms. She looked me up and down then gave a smirk of amusement.

" Well. If it isn't the puppy dogs from earlier huh Kyu. So cousin Tsunade called for you huh? This will be a fun mission."

I looked at her confused. Was she an actual Kunoichi? She wore a head band. What rank was she?

" Aki! Get out of my set." Said the Fifth as she entered the room. The girl, Aki as the Fifth called her, jumped up over the desk and landed in the chair beside me. Her cat followed.

" Kiba, I see you've meet my cousin Aki. She is a privately trained Juunin that is skilled to use cats, like you and Akamaru."

I slowly sat down beside her, She gave me a wink and blew me a kiss. Boy are girls weird.

" So….what does she and her cat have to do with me and Akamaru?" I asked

" Alright getting to the point. In the sand village ruins are being dung up of an old village. I have done my research and I need you to take this information to Gaara, Godaime Kazekage, afterward. They will need Kyu and Akamaru to help in the dig, while you and Aki protect from an ambush. This mission may last as long as Gaara Sama see he needs you. Do you both understand?"

Me and her nodded in unison. She took out three scrolls and handed them to us.

" These MUST get there. Do not lose these. Other Ninja's and gangs will try to take them, Very valuable treasures are being found and they'd love to get there greasy hands on them. So be alert! You leave immediately!"

We started to walk out.

" Oh Kiba."

I turned my head. " Yes?"

" Aki is a trickster, but she is valuable to this village and the dig. She is a well trained Medic Ninja trained be myself. Make sure she gets to the dig. There are many injured from cave ins."

I shook my head, " Yes Ma'me."

Me and Akamaru waited at the Village gate. Aki and Kyu were taking forever. Typical of girls, which I was use to being on a tram with Hinata. I leaned against the gate and went back to thinking.

" Hey! Kiba!" I looked and saw Naruto and Shino walking toward me. I straightened myself out.

" Hey you idiots." I replied trying to act cool.

" What are you doing Kiba?" Shino, whom was my best friend, asked moving his glasses up.

" Waiting for my partner to get here so we can get going. I've got a mission with a girl related to Tsunade. Her names Aki and she has this cat named Kyu." 

I heard Naruto give a laugh.

" What!"

" You might ACTUALLY get laid!" The blonde dumbass blurted out. I hit him over the head.

" DUMBASS!"

" YO! DOG FACE!"

I looked up to see her perched on the pole of the gate. I gave a growl to myself. I was sick of the rude names by this point.

" Are we leaving or not!"

" Coming. Later you guys. I'll be gone for a long time." I hopped on Akamaru's back and we sprinted out the gates toward the Sand Village. Aki and Kyu tree hopped.

This was the start of what would start out as the worst mission I EVER had. And all because of this Kunoichi.


End file.
